


Library Date

by kimjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie
Summary: You went into the library to look for a new book you wanted to read. You ran out of space at home, so you had to rely on the library. But it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, because that was the moment you have met your boyfriend Hongjoong.
Kudos: 1





	Library Date

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language ♡

The autumn had arrived in Seoul. The trees are no longer blossoming in their emerald green but their golden-brown colours. The flowers that used to decorate the streets have disappeared and were now replaced by the leaves falling off the trees. The weather had changed as well. The warm breeze was replaced by a chilly wind that made people want to stay at home. The sun disappeared more often behind thick clouds that were raining down onto the streets. Many people disliked this type of weather, but you loved autumn. You loved the rain pouring down washing away the dirt on the streets or the sound the raindrops made when they hit the window was like music to your ears. You also were able to take out your favourite coat and the scarf that you had gotten from your boyfriend.

Maybe that was another reason why you loved the autumn now. You had someone you were able to share the cold stormy days with. Instead of being alone at home, you were able to talk and spend some time with your boyfriend. Of course, you didn’t mind being alone as well. There were plenty of days where you were alone due to his schedule not allowing him to be home every time. Yet, watching tv with your boyfriend was suddenly more appealing when the weather was a mess outside.

It was as if the world was going under outside your four walls, but within your world was complete. You had your boyfriend, a cat and your books.

Books played a big role in your life. Not only because you loved disappearing into a fictional world for a few hours such as you did in your childhood, but also because books were the reason you had met your boyfriend.

It was last winter when you stumbled upon this library at the end of the street. You had never noticed this small library behind all the houses. It was like a secret for bookworms. You were walking through the streets when it suddenly started to snow heavily, and you were looking for shelter. That was when you noticed the small building and entered it only to find a small but filled library of books. It felt like you were coming home, and you didn’t want to ever leave this place.

As you were walking through the aisles of bookshelves you suddenly collided with someone. Instantly you turned around to apologise but the person you saw took away every word you wanted to speak. It was common for Korean to have brown eyes, yet his eyes were mesmerizing. They were so dark that the light of the library was reflecting in them and it looked like you were looking into a new galaxy. He also had surprisingly long eyelashes. But the most breath-taking feature this man had was his smile. It was so bright that you were lost at words.

“Sorry I didn’t see you, are you okay?” the man asked.

It took you a moment to collect yourself and respond. “Yes, I also have to apologise. I wasn’t looking where I go.” you smiled.

“The books are distracting, right?” he smiled looking over to one of the shelves.

As you were studying his face you noticed how great his side profile was. You had no idea why you were so mesmerised by the stranger, but you were.

“Yes, the library seems small but there are so many books that I got distracted.” you giggled.

“I had the same when I first came into this library. It is different from all the big libraries we have in Seoul,” he said, taking one book out of the shelf and holding it towards you. “I can recommend this in case you cannot decide which one to take.” the stranger smiled shyly.

“Thank you.” you took the book and smiled. “I will take this, but I will still continue looking.” you smiled, looking back to the shelves.

“Fair enough.” he smiled. “If we see each other again, tell me how you liked the book?” he asked.

“I will when we see each other again.” you looked back into his brown eyes.

“I am Hongjoong.” he said.

“I am (Y/N),” you responded.

And as if fate had planned this meeting. Whenever you went there, he was there as well. There was not a single moment where he wasn’t there. And you didn’t mind any of it. You loved seeing him, you liked him, and mostly you loved talking about books and the passion you had for them. And the fact that Hongjoong was sharing the same passion was amazing.

You will never forget this memory of how you have met. It was a lovely story to tell and sometimes people couldn’t believe it. Back then neither could any of you, but now you had to smile when you were remembering it.

Today was one of those cold rainy days that you didn’t mind. The only thing that you were worried about was your boyfriend being in his studio where he at some point had to go out into the cold atmosphere. He had to leave for studio sessions with the boys and said he would be back home later. You hoped for the rain to stop when that time came.

For now, you were wondering what you could do after you had cleaned your apartment where Hongjoong sometimes stayed over. You had given him one key a couple of weeks ago and told him that he was welcomed in this apartment whenever he needed it.

You had never thought that he would spend this much time here, you had thought maybe sometimes during the weekend, but for now, he stayed with you for weeks. And of course, you did not mind at all. You loved waking up next to your boyfriend, even though he can be quite moody in the morning when it was too early, and he hadn’t had enough sleep yet. Nevertheless, you loved him and being close to him.

You decided you would go to the library where you have met. You ran out of place at home you were not able to buy any books, but you had read the last book you borrowed therefore, it was time for a new one.

You put on your favourite coat and the scarf Hongjoong gave you, took your umbrella and went out on the rainy autumn day. You smiled as you saw children screaming in the rain, jumping in puddles or their mothers laughing as their child ran towards them and made them wet.

You walked in the direction of the small library you learned to love and enjoyed spending time in. You took in your environments - the children running, their parents laughing and of course, people swearing about the weather. Everyone had a different opinion to share about autumn. You shook your head, chuckling quietly as you’ve seen a young woman coming out of the office swearing as she walked into a puddle.

As you reached the library you pushed open the door and were greeted by the familiar smell of books and flowers. You greeted the woman at the reception, and she smiled knowingly. You took off your coat and put it into one of the saves in the corner of the library. Then you walked through the familiar aisles and looked for a new book. You weren’t sure what to get yet - romance, thriller, crime or maybe some fantasy? You had to read a few lines to decide on the book you want to finish.

As one book caught your attention you sat down on the floor right next to the shelf where you just took out the book. Then you started to read line for line and you really got invested in it. Everyone knew how captivating books could be.

As you were so engrossed in the book you have not noticed someone sitting down next to you on the floor. Only when you felt warm hands on your chin pulling your face away from the book and towards the person next to you. You smiled as you saw your boyfriend Hongjoong but before you could say anything he leaned down and kissed you. You smiled onto his lips and slowly closed the book but kept a finger on the page you were. Before you could deepen the kiss Hongjoong pulled away and smiled.

“Hello my bookworm.” he smiled. “You had lost track of time.” he sat down entirely next to you and looked down at your book, smiling as he recognised it.

“I only started a few min - oh. Hours?” you looked down to the book and saw you had in fact read more than just one page, it was half of the book. “Sorry, I just wanted to go to the library to get a book, but I wanted to be home by 4 pm.”

Hongjoong chuckled kissing your cheek. “Don’t worry. I know how you get once you start a book. How about you use this.” he held up a bookmark with book and cats on. “and then we go home?” he suggested.

You beamed as you took the bookmark looking happily at it. “I love it!” you put it into the book and grinned. “You know me so well.” you grinned.

“Yes, that is why I also know you don’t have a bag for the book.” he held up a plastic bag for the book, so it won’t get wet.

“Well, you know me too well sometimes.” you laughed.

“Yes, I do. Let’s go home.” Hongjoong took your hand and intertwined his hands with you.

“Hongjoong?” you smiled at him when he looked at you.

“I love the fact that you show affection towards me. I really appreciate this,” you admitted.

“I love you, (Y/N). And I want you to know that.” Hongjoong kissed your forehead and together you walk home, after once again you had met in the library you had met for the first time.


End file.
